ANOTHER WORLD: TITANKAKUSHI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena dunia ini tak melulu putih dan hitam ... / For Levi Movie Festival 2015. Prompt: Fantasy - Spirited Away.


"Airnya jernih sekali di sini, ya, Eren!"

Sosok pemuda berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun yang dipanggil Eren tersebut mengangguk riang sembari mengambil air dengan ember yang telah disediakan. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berada di sungai jernih yang seolah belum terjamah manusia ini.

Klub kendo sekolah sedang mengadakan _summer camp_. Seluruh anggota diwajibkan untuk ikut tanpa terkecuali, entah itu anak baru maupun manajer, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dalam kegiatan ini, mereka didampingi oleh dua guru pendamping.

"Armin, biar aku saja. Membawa ember berisi air ini bisa untuk latihan otot tanganku," ujar Eren sembari merebut ember yang sudah diangkat oleh Armin.

"Tapi, Eren—"

"Sudah, Armin. Santai saja. Kau kan hanya manajer, pasti tidak akan kuat membawanya sampai ke _camp_."

Armin sudah hendak menyanggah saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menginterupsi.

"Oi, Bocah. Lama sekali!"

Kepala Eren dan Armin seketika menoleh. Di ujung teratas tangga batu yang menjadi akses mereka untuk sampai ke sungai, berdiri seorang laki-laki bermata sayu dengan tatapan tajam. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan keramahan sama sekali, seakan ia merasa enggan berada di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Petra, guru pendamping klub kendo perempuan memintanya untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Levi- _sensei_! Maafkan kami. Kami akan segera ke sana!" ujar Eren sembari berlari kecil.

Namun, belum sampai ia ke tempat sang guru, langkah Eren terhenti. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat ke suatu arah.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Armin yang sudah berdiri di samping Eren, sedikit bingung dengan polah Eren yang tiba-tiba bergeming.

"Itu gua apa?"

Baik Levi maupun Armin menoleh ke arah tatapan Eren terpaku. Tepat seperti kata Eren, ada sebuah gua di tempat yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Gua itu awalnya sedikit tersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan sesemakan. Ketika angin berembus sesaat barusan, para penghalang itu bagaikan tersingkap—memperlihatkan lubang hitam yang menganga dan mengundang. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa di ujung gua ada harta karun, tapi rasa ingin tahu yang menggelitik seolah memanipulasi pikiran dan menanamkan kesan adanya hal penting yang menunggu mereka di dalam sana.

"Jadi …?" ujar Eren lagi dengan perkataan yang mengandung tanya dalam intonasinya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Pada akhirnya, ketiganya pun hanya bisa mendekat ke arah gua. Mereka kini tengah mengamat-amati gua yang mengundang tanya tersebut.

"Eh, apa tidak sebaiknya kita segera kembali?" gagas Armin yang mulai terlihat ketakutan. Jelas kalau laki-laki yang sedikit feminin tersebut tampak tidak nyaman. "Eren! Levi- _sensei_!" panggilnya mulai tak sabar.

"Aku ingin melihat ke dalam. Boleh, Levi- _sensei_?"

Alis sang guru mengernyit. Ia seakan tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Matanya sendiri tak lepas dari gua. Ia seakan terhipnotis. Tidak, lebih daripada itu. Ia merasa … terpanggil.

"Nanti Petra- _sensei_ mencari kita!" rengek Armin lagi.

Mendadak, Levi malah memelototi Armin. Dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku, ia mulai melangkah mendekati gua.

"Kalau kau mau kembali, kembali saja duluan, Bocah!"

" _Sensei_! Tunggu! Aku ikut!" ujar Eren sembari menggeletakkan kedua embernya begitu saja di tanah berbatu. Ia bahkan tampak tak peduli saat salah satu ember berdiri dengan tidak seimbang dan terjatuh tak lama kemudian—menumpahkan isi air sungai yang sebelumnya mereka tampung.

"Ah! Hei! Kalian!" Armin menggenggam ujung bajunya sesaat. Ia menengok ke belakang lalu ke arah gua, ke arah langit, sebelum kembali memandang punggung Eren dan gurunya.

"Duh!"

Pasrah, Armin pun hanya bisa mengikuti.

* * *

 **ANOTHER WORLD: TITANKAKUSHI**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 ** _with some ideas that's based on the movie mentioned below._**

 ** _Warning_** **: _Semi-Canon. OOC-ness for sure. Nearly zero-romance. Cliff-hanger ending._**

 ** _For Levi Movie Festival 2015_**

 ** _Prompt:_** **Spirited Away**

 **Spirited Away © Miyazaki Hayao and Studio Ghibli**

* * *

Setelah melewati lorong gua yang panjang dan gelap, Levi akhirnya bisa melihat suatu pemandangan yang aneh. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, di sisi satu dari gua yang ia masuki ini terdapat suatu tempat yang terkesan kumuh dan hancur—berbeda jauh dari desa tempat mereka melakukan _summer camp_.

Desa di hadapannya memiliki langit yang tampak berbeda. Cokelat kemerahan. Tak ada awan yang menggelantung riang. Menggantikan tugas sang awan, asap-asap kelabu terlihat dari beberapa tempat.

Mata Levi memicing. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah lebih mendekati desa. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas 'kehancuran' yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Rumah-rumah dengan atap tak utuh dan puing-puing berserakan di sekitarnya. Bebatuan berwarna aneh—seperti warna kulit dan tampak empuk menghiasi sudut-sudut jalan. Lalat-lalat jalang tampak mengerubungi bebatuan tersebut, seolah tengah berpesta pora dalam suatu kesenangan yang tidak Levi mengerti. Jalan-jalannya sendiri berupa tanah bercampur cairan lengket kemerahan. Darah?

Bau busuk menguar. Melebur bersama udara di sekitar dan bercampur dengan bau asap yang sedikit membuat sesak.

" _Ugh_! Tempat macam apa ini?" gerutu Eren sembari menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan.

Levi menoleh ke arah Eren sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada teriakan Armin. Baik Levi maupun Eren tak ada yang sempat bertanya, Armin sudah memberi tahu lebih dahulu apa yang membuatnya berteriak sekencang barusan.

"Ma-mayat! Lihat! Itu! Di sana juga!" Wajah Armin memucat. Ia kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan—terlihat seakan hendak muntah. Matanya sudah berair.

Alis Levi terangkat. Ia kini benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya. Apa yang semula ia kira sebagai 'batu' nyatanya bukanlah batu. Armin benar. Itu adalah mayat. Tepatnya, potongan tubuh manusia. Sudah tak berbentuk dan jika tak diperhatikan dengan saksama, mereka tak akan bisa membedakannya dari batu atau kayu biasa.

Potongan mayat serta darah kering yang membasahi tanah menjadi penyebab bau busuk di sekeliling mereka. Mayat-mayat itu tidak bisa dibilang baru, tapi juga sepertinya belum lewat seminggu.

"Ini tempat apa sebenarnya?!" teriak Eren yang wajahnya juga sudah memucat.

"Aku tidak peduli tempat apa ini, aku mau pulang!" ujar Armin. "Eren, Levi- _sensei_! Kita harus pulang!"

Levi sudah hendak menyahut saat tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan. Lalu, tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, mendadak suara teriakan Eren menggema. Mata Levi membulat saat melihat anak didiknya tersebut tengah ditahan oleh seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan mata tajam. Sebuah pedang dingin bergeming tepat di depan leher Eren.

"Apa yang—"

Segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu cepat. Levi dan Armin kini bisa mendapati kerumunan manusia di sekitar mereka—mengambil tempat protektif di hadapan keduanya. Manusia-manusia itu mengenakan baju yang seragam dengan model yang terbilang cukup kuno. Dan aneh.

"Annie! Hentikan! Lepaskan dia!"

Perempuan berambut kuning di belakang Eren tersenyum sinis. Ia belum sempat berkata apa-apa saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Lepaskan Eren!" teriak Armin dari tempatnya berdiri. Bisa terlihat bahwa laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati, tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Namun ia masih memberanikan diri untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Ja-jangan menyakitinya! Kumohon! Biarkan kami pulang ke tempat kami semula! Ka-kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian!"

Mata perempuan tersebut menyipit. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Suara seraknya kemudian mengalun tenang, "Kalian … bukan orang-orang sini?"

"Bu-bukan! Kami dari balik gua it—eh? Mana guanya?"

Armin tampak panik. Levi sendiri masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Di hadapan mereka, tidak ada gua.

Yang ada hanya sebuah gerbang yang dikelilingi tembok tinggi dengan pintu yang tampaknya terbuat dari baja keras. Sekilas, gerbang maupun tembok besar tersebut seakan bermaksud mengurung peradaban manusia di dalamnya. Kenyataannya, gerbang tersebut sudah hancur sebagian—memperlihatkan kegelapan yang mengintip malu-malu, seolah melambai-lambaikan tangan hitamnya untuk menyeret siapa pun ke balik gerbang.

"Begitu?" ujar sang perempuan yang tengah menyandera Eren sembari menahan senyuman. Ia memasukkan pedangnya dan tanpa mengacuhkan permohonan Armin, ia menyeret Eren menjauh.

"EREEENNN!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Levi maupun Armin menyaksikan suatu kejadian tak terduga. Sosok perempuan tadi perlahan-lahan diselimuti asap. Begitu asap memudar, yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah raksasa yang ukurannya berpuluh kali lipat ukuran manusia normal.

Raksasa itu berlari cepat, menimbulkan goncangan di tanah di sekitar mereka. Ia pun membawa Eren bersamanya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah berada di depan gerbang raksasa yang sudah hancur sebagian tersebut.

"EREEEN! TIDAAAKK!" Armin sudah hendak berlari mengejar Eren saat mendadak tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari kawanan berseragam tersebut.

"Dia hendak melarikan diri ke balik gerbang dengan wujud titannya!" Sebuah suara lain terdengar oleh Levi di sela-sela keterkejutan yang membuatnya membatu.

"TANGKAP DIA! HIDUP ATAUPUN MATI!"

Sosok berkacamata dan berambut cokelat kuncir kuda yang baru saja memberi perintah kini menghadap ke arah Levi dan Armin. Ia yang semula tengah memegang pedang, menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Armin seketika berhenti meronta saat tatapan menyelidik wanita tersebut menghunjamnya.

"Kalian bilang … kalian dari gua—atau dari balik gerbang itu?" tanya sang wanita bersuara agak rendah tersebut dengan berhati-hati.

"Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?"

Belum sampai pertanyaan Levi terjawab, suara laki-laki menyelanya.

"Kapten Hanji! Annie berhasil melewati gerbang! Dia membuat lubang di gerbang tersebut semakin besar!"

Wanita bernama Hanji itu menghela napas. Ia menggaruk kepala.

"Kalian, evakuasi tempat ini! Jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang tertinggal di sini! Lalu, hubungi tim pembangunan gerbang lagi, pastikan mereka bisa mendapatkan bebatuan metal yang kita butuhkan untuk membangun kembali gerbang Wall Maria! Tempat ini harus bisa kita rebut kembali!"

"Baik, Kapten!"

Setelah memberi perintahnya, Hanji menoleh pada Levi.

"Aku minta maaf soal temanmu yang tertangkap oleh Annie."

Mata Hanji kemudian melirik pada Armin yang sudah jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Armin tersedu menyebut nama Eren di sela-sela ucapan berulangnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pulang. Hal ini membuat pandangan Hanji menyendu. Namun, ia buru-buru memasang sebuah senyum simpul.

Kepala Hanji kemudian menengadah. Langit merah perlahan berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

"Saat malam, mereka memang tak akan menyerang, mereka tak berdaya tanpa sinar matahari. Kurasa Annie pun tak akan bertahan lama dalam wujud titannya sekarang ini," jelas Hanji, meski bagi Levi, informasi tersebut sama sekali tidak cukup.

Mata Hanji kemudian menyorot serius pada Armin, lalu Levi.

"Sebaiknya, sekarang kalian ikut kami terlebih dahulu. Lalu … mungkin kita bisa saling bertukar informasi penting."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah melewati jalan yang cukup panjang dengan mengendarai kuda, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di suatu bangunan yang bagaikan benteng pertahanan. Mereka tiba saat langit sudah berubah kelam.

Di sana, Levi dan Armin dijamu dengan beberapa makanan untuk setidaknya menenangkan mereka. Tidak ada makanan yang keduanya sentuh, hanya secangkir teh hangat yang mereka terima.

Saat ini, mereka hanya ditemani oleh dua orang petugas berseragam yang pendiam. Hanji, sang kapten, mengatakan bahwa ia akan memanggil komandan mereka terlebih dahulu. Demikianlah pada akhirnya, ruangan tempat Levi dan Armin berada saat ini menjadi ruangan dingin yang keheningannya membuat ciut. Suara _koak-koak_ gagak di luar sana bahkan semakin memperburuk suasana.

" _Se-sensei_ ," ujar Armin yang sudah mati-matian menghentikan tangisnya—meski tersisa sedikit isakan di sana. "Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren? B-bagaimana kalau kita tak bisa pulang?"

Levi meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Ada satu perasaan bersalah yang menyerangnya—membuat jantungnya nyeri. Sejak awal, seharusnya ia mendengar kata-kata Armin. Entah mengapa ia mengikuti dorongan tak masuk akalnya dan akhirnya terjerembab ke dunia yang yang dengan kuat menguarkan tanda-tanda bahaya.

"Tenanglah," ujar Levi sembari mengacak-acak rambut Armin dengan kasar. "Kita pasti bisa pulang."

"P-pasti?"

Levi ingin mengatakan 'iya', tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Beruntung, sebelum Armin sempat bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal-hal yang dapat menggoyahkan Levi, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirang yang dibelah ke pinggir masuk—diikuti Kapten Hanji di belakangnya. Dua penjaga tersebut langsung memasang pose hormat mereka; sebelah tangan ditekuk ke belakang dan sebelah lainnya diletakkan di depan dada kiri dengan telapak tangan yang mengepal.

"Komandan Erwin," jelas Hanji pada Levi dan Armin yang spontan berdiri dari posisi mereka. "Dan Komandan, mereka adalah Levi dan Armin," sambung Hanji kemudian.

Komandan Erwin mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Tak lama, tatapannya pun berubah menjadi lebih serius—dan tegang.

"Menurut Hanji," ujarnya memulai, "kalian adalah orang-orang dari balik gerbang?"

"Apa itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Levi.

Erwin mempersilakan keduanya duduk sebelum ia sendiri mengambil tempat duduk. Hanji mengikuti di sampingnya setelah menyuruh kedua penjaga sebelumnya untuk keluar.

"Yang bisa melewati gerbang itu hanyalah para titan," jawab Hanji sembari mengedikkan sedikit bahunya. "Sepanjang yang kutahu, manusia biasa tidak bisa melewati gerbang tersebut. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa. Sampai …."

"Perempuan bernama Annie tadi," ujar Armin yang tampaknya sudah berhasil memperoleh ketenangannya kembali, "dia bisa berubah menjadi raksasa dan melewati gerbang …."

Hanji mengangguk. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Erwin.

"Ini kesalahanku. Aku kurang cepat mengetahui bahwa ada mata-mata di antara kami." Erwin menghela napas. "Akibatnya, gerbang Wall Maria hancur."

"Yang menghancurkannya adalah kawanan Annie yang tadi. Mereka adalah para manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi titan," sela Hanji kemudian. "Annie yang terakhir kami kenali sebagai mata-mata."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Sejak awal," Erwin mengambil alih keadaan dengan suara yang menyiratkan suatu wibawa, "kami di sini selalu hidup dalam ketakutan bahwa sewaktu-waktu titan bisa menerobos pertahanan tembok yang menjadi pelindung kami. Berdasarkan catatan sejarah, terakhir kalinya titan berhasil merebut Wall Maria adalah sekitar lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Setelah lima ratus tahun yang tenang di balik tembok, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok titan mutan, atau kamu menyebutnya _titan shifter_."

"Colossal Titan, Armored Titan, sekarang Female Titan. Entah ada jenis apa lagi nantinya …," sela Hanji sebelum ia mengembuskan napas.

"Sepertinya kami tidak terlalu perlu tahu hal-hal semacam itu, bukan?" ujar Levi sengit. "Maksudku, yang kami perlukan hanya keberadaan Eren kembali dan setelah itu kami akan pulang ke tempat kami sendiri! Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol-ngobrol seperti ini sementara aku tak tahu kondisi muridku!"

"Kurasa Annie tak akan membunuh Eren," ujar Hanji.

"Tidak akan? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Hanji mengangkat alis. Jelas, masih ada yang belum mereka ceritakan.

Semula, Levi mencoba bersikap tenang. Pertama, ia belum tahu-menahu soal dunia ini dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—karena itulah, ia memilih untuk tidak gegabah dan mengikuti alur yang disediakan Hanji dan orang-orang aneh lainnya tersebut. Namun, setelah tahu garis besarnya, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bersantai-santai seperti ini.

Besar kemungkinan bahwa sekarang Eren dalam bahaya—meski Hanji mengatakan dengan keyakinan yang aneh bahwa muridnya itu tidak akan sampai dibunuh. Apa ada jaminan bahwa omongan Hanji bisa dipegang? Mereka bahkan tidak benar-benar mengenal sosok 'Annie', jika sampai selama ini gadis itu berhasil menyusup sebagai mata-mata!

Levi bangkit berdiri dan sebelah tangannya menggebrak meja.

"Kita tidak usah memperpanjang hal-hal yang tak perlu. Sebaiknya kalian segera antarkan kami ke tempat Eren lalu biarkan kami pulang dengan tenang ke dunia kami!"

Levi tidak main-main. Hanya dengan tatapannya saja, ia berhasil membuat Hanji menelan ludah dan Erwin tersenyum kecut. Mereka tidak tahu pasti kekuatan Levi, tapi jelas, keduanya bisa menduga bahwa orang di hadapan mereka ini bukan sekadar makhluk mungil yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa. Sepertinya ia adalah tipe yang tak ragu-ragu menendang dan menghajar orang—bahkan jika orang itu adalah kenalannya sendiri.

"Tidak semudah itu," Erwin akhirnya berkata. Nada suaranya tetap tenang meski mengandung tantangan di dalamnya. "Kalian bilang, kalian keluar dari sebuah gua. Di sini tak ada gua. Dan nyatanya, kalian keluar dari gerbang yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh para titan."

"Ti-tidak …," cicit Armin.

"Oh, ya. Apa kalian bukan _titan shifter_ sebagaimana Annie Leonhart dan kawanannya?"

Levi menghela napas panjang dan menunduk sekilas. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya dari meja dan bersedekap. "Konyol sekali," ujarnya tanpa gentar. "Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi. Kami sama sekali bukan penghuni dunia ini. Aku yakin, akan ada jalan keluar yang bisa mengarahkan kami ke dunia kami sendiri. Katakanlah, gua itu tidak ada, tapi kami bisa mencoba keluar kembali melalui gerbang besar itu."

"Sudah kukatakan, tak semudah itu."

Erwin mendadak berdiri. Levi memasang wajah waspada, kalau-kalau sosok komandan di hadapannya ini akan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba.

"Kalian akan menjalani pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu. Kami harus memastikan bahwa kalian bukan aliansi mereka, yang mengaku-ngaku hendak pulang ke 'dunia' kalian lalu kembali sewaktu-waktu untuk memusnahkan peradaban manusia."

" _Tsk_."

"Hanji."

"Ya, Komandan?"

"Kuserahkan mereka ke dalam pengawasanmu. Selidiki mereka baik-baik."

"Baik, Komandan!"

Erwin memberi satu tatapan tajam terakhir pada Levi dan Armin yang tak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia kemudian membuang muka dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan. Sebagai ganti Erwin, kedua penjaga berseragam kembali masuk. Tentu, mereka tak akan membiarkan kapten mereka sendirian bersama dua makhluk yang belum jelas asal-usulnya.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah menjadi tanggunganku, aku harapkan kerja sama kalian, ya?"

"Kalau kami menolak?" tanya Levi dengan mata memicing.

"Kalian tak punya pilihan. Jika kalian benar-benar ingin pulang—"

"Bagaimana dengan Eren?" sela Armin cepat.

Hanji tersenyum.

"Ya, ya. Jika kalian benar-benar berkata jujur bahwa kalian ingin pulang dan mengambil kembali Eren dari tangan Annie, aku yakin kalian pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan kami." Hanji tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah Levi yang seketika berubah.

"Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kalian harus berdiam di sini, 'kan? Bagaimanapun juga, kalian belum tentu bisa langsung pulang dengan melewati gerbang tersebut jika kalian memang benar-benar bukan titan mutan."

"Ti-tidak mungkin … ini … ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Kami … kami bisa pulang, 'kan? Dan oh! Ini hanya mimpi, ya? Mimpi dan …," Armin memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, "Eren juga …."

"Tenanglah, Armin." Hanji mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Armin. "Untuk sementara, kalian bisa pegang kata-kataku bahwa Annie tak akan membunuh Eren."

"Aku tak percaya pada kalian," ujar Levi sambil menjatuhkan dirinya kembali di kursi yang tak bisa dibilang empuk.

Menanggapi gerutuan kekesalan Levi, Hanji malah tertawa.

"Percayalah, Levi," ujar Hanji yang sudah berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang, "kami juga tak memercayaimu! Sekali saja kau bertingkah aneh, maka …."

Rasa ingin tahu bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Sekarang Levi paham maksudnya setelah terperosok dalam dunia yang berbahaya ini. Bahkan, kondisinya tak memungkinkan ia untuk lari dan kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Tidak, sekalipun memungkinkan, ia tidak sepengecut itu sampai memilih lari dan meninggalkan salah satu muridnya yang sekarang tak diketahui ada di mana.

"Nah!" Hanji mempertemukan kedua belah telapak tangannya dalam satu tepukan. "Sekali lagi, mohon kerja samanya, ya!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Pemeriksaan dengan Hanji meliputi pemeriksaan tubuh bagian luar maupun dalam. Levi sama sekali tak menyangka, jika melihat desa yang sepertinya ketinggalan zaman ini, bahwa di tempat ini pemeriksaan darah dan organ dalam tubuh sudah bisa dilakukan.

Alat-alat yang digunakan memang berbeda bentuknya dengan yang Levi ketahui, tapi hasilnya tak jauh berbeda. Alat-alat yang Hanji gunakan bisa memperlihatkan dengan jelas golongan darah Levi serta gambaran organ dalam tubuhnya, serta hal-hal lain yang Levi sendiri tidak pahami.

"Hmmm …," gumam Hanji sembari melihat kertas catatan hasil pemeriksaan terhadap Levi dan Armin. "Tidak ada yang aneh dari tubuh kalian."

Levi memutar bola matanya lalu menyambar baju kemejanya yang dibuka paksa oleh Hanji sebelum pemeriksaan dimulai. Hanji nyaris memaksa Levi membuka celana panjangnya, beruntung Levi berhasil mempertahankan.

Berbeda dengan Armin yang tak kuasa menahan kekuatan Hanji hingga ia harus merelakan tubuhnya dilucuti sedemikian rupa hingga tak mengenakan kain selembar pun. Levi tak mungkin melupakan ekspresi keterkejutan Hanji saat mengetahui bahwa Armin sebenarnya adalah **laki-laki**. Tapi selanjutnya, wanita itu tampak tak peduli dan malah keasyikan menggerayangi tubuh Armin.

"Baiklah," ujar Hanji lagi sembari meletakkan catatannya di atas meja. Ia melihat ke arah Levi yang sudah memakai kembali bajunya dan tengah menggulung lengan kemeja sampai ke batas siku. Juga ke arah Armin yang baru saja selesai memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kaos. "Kita masuk ke pemeriksaan tahap kedua, ya!"

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Armin takut-takut.

Hanji tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Kali ini hanya pemeriksaan latar belakang, kok." Ada jeda panjang dan keheningan yang tak biasa.

"Mengenai dunia tempat kami berasal?" tebak Levi pada akhirnya.

Hanji mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tak mengira … legenda itu benar adanya."

"Legenda … apa?"

"Akan kuceritakan. Ikuti aku!" Hanji kemudian mulai melangkah. Mendadak, langkahnya terhenti seolah teringat sesuatu. Dengan sebelah tangan yang menempel di daun pintu, Hanji menoleh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian yakin tidak mau makan dulu? Kalian tadi menolak untuk makan, 'kan?"

Levi dan Armin berpandangan. Armin kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Hanji.

"Kalau tak merepotkan …."

"Hahaha! Sama sekali tidak! Aku juga belum makan! Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan ceritanya di ruang makan sebelum kita ke perpustakaan, ya!"

Dengan senandung riang, Hanji kemudian menuntun Levi dan Armin ke ruang makan. Armin yang pertama mengikuti. Jelas kalau bocah laki-laki itu sudah memercayai Hanji sepenuhnya. Atau … ia hanya pasrah karena tak tahu lagi harus bergantung pada siapa selain pada wanita aneh yang selalu mendampingi mereka.

Levi sendiri masih bergeming selama beberapa saat. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela. Di luar sudah benar-benar gelap. Penerangan kuno berupa cahaya lilin dan obor tak banyak membantu. Tapi kelebihannya, cahaya bintang jadi tak tertutupi dan tampak indah menghiasi langit malam.

Aneh. Padahal sebelumnya langit itu tampak bagaikan genangan merah darah tak berujung dan mengesankan teror tanpa akhir. Entah sejak kapan, langit berubah menjadi suatu ketenangan. Dan samar-samar … penyesalan.

Levi menyentuhkan kepalan tangannya ke dahi. Sedetik, ia menggemeretakkan giginya. Dalam hati, ia berdoa.

Semoga ia segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, mendapati dirinya berada di kabin kayu _summer camp_ dengan sosok Eren yang sedang bercanda dengan Armin dan murid-muridnya yang lain.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Mimpi buruk berlanjut. Di malam kedua kedatangan Levi dan Armin ke dunia aneh ini, mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba melewati gerbang di Wall Maria yang belum selesai dipugar.

Hasilnya: Nihil.

Sesuatu terasa menghalangi langkah mereka untuk keluar. Mencoba berkali-kali pun, mereka seakan terpental keluar kembali. Bahkan kaki mereka tidak bisa melewati gerbang lebih dari lima sentimeter.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, yang bisa melewati gerbang hanya titan, atau para _shifter_ ," ujar Hanji dengan suara penuh kemenangan.

"Dan penjelasannya?" tanya Levi dengan muka masam.

"Yah …." Hanji mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Kadang di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Atau mungkin … _belum bisa_."

"Sebentar," sela Armin cepat. "Setelah melewati gerbang ini … titan-titan itu ke mana?"

Hanji memiringkan kepala sementara tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dada. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit dan alisnya terangkat. "Siapa yang tahu? Dunia di belakang gerbang, mungkin?"

"Bukan … dunia kami, 'kan?"

"… Entahlah. Penyelidikan kami masih terasa jauh … sekaligus dekat." Sorot mata Hanji sekilas terlihat redup.

"Kalau begini, mau mengejar Eren pun tidak mungkin, bukan?" Levi berujar kesal. "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang?"

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan malam tak terpecahkan. Hanya samar-samar deru angin melirih mendesis. Bau anyir darah sudah tak sepekat itu—atau indra penciuman mereka yang sudah menjadi lebih terbiasa? Memikirkannya membuat Levi muak.

"Menunggu …."

"A-apa?"

"Yang bisa kalian lakukan sekarang … hanya menunggu …."

"Oh, itu ide yang sangat baik, yang keluar dari mulut Si Mata Empat!" ujar Levi sinis.

Hanji tertawa. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia tersinggung.

"Kalian sudah mendengar seluruh ceritaku, cerita tentang negeri di balik tembok … apa lagi yang kalian harapkan?" Hanji menoleh ke arah gerbang rusak yang seharusnya menjadi pembatas antara umat manusia dengan kaum titan. "Orang dalam legenda itu pun bisa melewati gerbang karena suatu keajaiban. Tololnya, dia kembali. Lalu mati terbunuh titan. Beruntung ia sempat menceritakan pengalamannya dalam sebuah jurnal."

Helaan napas Hanji seolah ingin bersaing dengan angin malam yang tak kapok-kapok menderu. Wanita berkacamata itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Levi.

"Serius. Yang bisa kalian lakukan hanya menunggu."

"Apa yang harus kami tunggu?"

"Keajaiban. Apa lagi memangnya?"

" _Tsk_. Menggelikan!"

"Ti-tidak bisa!" ujar Armin dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal. "Kami tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di sini! Orang tuaku akan cemas! Eren juga … orang tua Eren juga! Mikasa juga! Kami harus kembali ke dunia kami!"

Kepala Armin terangkat. Dengan satu langkah besar, Armin kemudian menarik baju Hanji.

"Hanji- _san_! Tolonglah! Beri tahu kami bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke dunia kami?"

"Kaudesak begitu pun, aku …."

"Bocah! Tenangkan dirimu!" ujar Levi sembari menarik kerah baju belakang Armin. "Orang bodoh ini memang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai cara bagi kita untuk kembali. Heh. Kalau dia tahu dan dia masih tetap berada di sini, artinya dia lebih rendah dari seorang yang bodoh! Cacat mental!"

"Tapi, _Sensei_ …."

Levi menoleh.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu cara melewati gerbang ini … bagaimana dengan cara menjadi _shifter_?"

Pundak Hanji sekilas menegang. Mulutnya sudah hendak membuka saat Levi terlebih dahulu menyela,

"Dan jangan berpikir bahwa kau bisa membohongiku dengan berkata tidak tahu. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu—sedikit … apa pun …."

Hanji mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu ia memaksakan seulas senyum simpul.

"Kau benar. Annie memang meninggalkan sebuah catatan. Catatan itu sedang dalam proses penyelidikan."

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian temukan?"

Hanji menyentuh dahinya.

"Sulit. Kunci terpenting untuk menjadi _shifter_ tak tertulis dalam catatan itu. Tapi sepertinya, mereka sempat mengalami proses yang mengerikan. Efek sampingnya pun bukan tidak ada." Hanji tersenyum. "Lebih baik coret jauh-jauh opsi tersebut dari benakmu."

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kami lakukan selagi menunggu keajaiban yang entah apa? Dan … sampai kapan?"

"Titan-titan itu pasti kembali. Para _shifter_ pun demikian. Meski aku tak tahu tujuan mereka, tapi kurasa mereka berambisi menghabisi manusia-manusia yang ada di balik tembok ini." Hanji menarik pedang dari sarungnya. "Setidaknya, sampai Annie menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya kembali, kalian harus menguasai teknik-teknik perlindungan diri. Juga … penggunaan ini—Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear."

Armin menelan ludah sementara Levi memandang perlengkapan yang Hanji tunjukkan dengan saksama. Mungkin … memang tak ada jalan lain. Seperti kata Hanji, mereka hanya bisa menunggu ….

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Berminggu, berbulan, entah sudah berapa lama Levi dan Armin berada di dunia aneh ini. Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya saat-saat mereka berhadapan dengan titan, menjatuhkan mereka—hidup atau mati, lalu membawa mereka untuk kemudian diteliti oleh Hanji. Tak terhitung pula jumlah malam yang sudah mereka lalui untuk mencoba kembali ke dunia mereka melalui gerbang yang masih berusaha untuk dibangun agar menjadi lebih kokoh.

Selama itu, mereka tak pernah mendengar apa-apa mengenai Eren. Sempat terbersit dalam benak Levi bahwa mungkin Eren sudah tewas terbunuh. Bagaimanapun, mereka tidak tahu apa tujuan Annie membawa Eren melewati gerbang dan ….

Levi tengah membaca koran saat pemikiran itu baru menyambanginya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hanji yang sedang bersenandung sembari mempersiapkan kopi. Kepulan asap air panas menguar dan wajah Hanji terlihat makin semringah.

"Hei, Mata Empat," panggil Levi, "kalau seorang manusia dibawa oleh _shifter_ , dia jadi bisa melewati gerbang?"

Hanji menoleh, tapi Levi tidak bisa melihat matanya karena uap panas yang membuat kacamatanya menjadi berkabut. Hanji melepaskan kacamatanya sesaat dan mengusapnya dengan ujung kaos sebelum menjawab,

"Kau baru sadar? Itu juga sudah kumasukkan ke dalam penelitianku." Hanji membawa cangkir kopinya dan beranjak untuk duduk di hadapan Levi. "Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib manusia yang melewati gerbang."

"Kaubilang ia tidak akan apa-apa."

Hanji tertawa. "Kubilang, _Annie tak akan membunuhnya_." Dengan santai, ia kemudian menenggak kopinya sebelum memuncratkannya karena terlalu panas.

Levi hanya bisa berdecak dan kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil serbet. Ia melemparkannya pada Hanji dan memerintahkan wanita itu untuk membersihkan meja yang terkena tumpahan kopi. Levi kemudian duduk lagi.

"Aku heran, kenapa perempuan ceroboh sepertimu bisa mendapatkan pangkat kapten."

Hanji malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nah, itu juga aku tidak tahu." Bersamaan dengan itu, Hanji menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelap meja. "Mungkin mereka membutuhkanku untuk melakukan penelitian mengenai titan. Tapi tanpa pangkat pun, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, sih! Bukankah titan itu makhluk penuh misteri yang menakjubkan?"

"Kalau aku tak mengenalmu, kupikir aku akan mencurigaimu sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil berubah menjadi titan sebagai _shifter_."

Mata Hanji mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia lalu tersenyum jenaka.

"Sayangnya, aku lebih suka melihat titan sebagai 'makhluk lain' dan bukan diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu hari aku bercermin dan menemukan bahwa aku tak bisa melihat wajahku sendiri saking besarnya tubuhku. Lalu, dengan langkah besar-besar aku berlari ke arah gerbang dan menghancurkannya lagi …." Hanji memberi jeda dan tertawa sendiri. "Pemikiran yang menarik, bukan? Tapi aku belum kehilangan rasa kemanusiaanku."

"Menurutmu, para _shifter_ itu sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa mereka menghancurkan gerbang yang membuat para titan lain bisa masuk ke dalam tembok?" Hanji menggelengkan kepala. "Kupikir mereka mau menghabisi seluruh umat manusia yang ada di dalam tembok."

"Setelah itu?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hanji. "Aku kan bukan kawanan mereka, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka."

"Kau pasti punya dugaan."

"… Surga."

Alis Levi mengernyit.

"Mungkin mereka mau membentuk … surga mereka sendiri." Hanji mendadak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku kembali ke kamar dulu, ya." Ia kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi serta tekonya dan berlalu meninggalkan Levi.

Malam keberapa sekarang, Levi tak tahu. Armin mungkin sudah terlelap. Namun, Levi tak pernah benar-benar bisa tertidur. Padahal jika ia tertidur, ia bisa kembali mengembangkan harapan bahwa saat terbangun, ia sudah tak ada lagi di sini.

Berkali-kali, berkali-kali ….

Kembali ….

Pulang ….

Seberapa kuat pun keinginannya, tampaknya dewa belum mau mengabulkan doa sederhana tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, Levi semakin terjun bebas, jatuh dan jatuh ke dalam kubangan rahasia terdalam dari dunia yang ia tempati sekarang ini.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Siang hari menjelang sore, saat langit sudah berubah kembali merah dan mereka mengira suasana sudah lebih tenang karena menjelang malam, mendadak Wall Maria digemparkan oleh kedatangan titan raksasa yang tingginya bahkan melebihi tembok pembatas. Guncangan keras terjadi saat titan itu kembali menghancurkan gerbang yang sudah setengah jalan dibetulkan. Mengikuti insiden tersebut, puluhan, ratusan titan pun menerjang maju. Di antara para titan biasa tersebut, ada pula sosok titan dalam balutan armor.

Wall Maria memang belum diisi penuh orang. Hanya ada beberapa pekerja dan penjaga yang tinggal secara berhati-hati di sana untuk membetulkan gerbang. Selama ini, jika hanya titan biasa yang masuk, mereka masih bisa menghalaunya. Namun, dengan tambahan para _shifter_ , mereka sempat merasa kewalahan. Apalagi, ada pula beberapa _shifter_ baru yang belum ada dalam data Hanji.

Levi ikut serta dan memerangi para titan yang menuju ke gerbang tembok kedua—Wall Rose. Mereka harus mati-matian berjuang mencegah titan-titan tersebut mendekati Wall Rose. Tak jauh dari posisi Levi, Armin memilih berdiam di tempat tinggi untuk mengamati. Di sebelahnya, Komandan Erwin berdiri tegak dengan kondisi siap menyerang kapan saja.

Entah sejak kapan, Levi dan Armin dilibatkan dalam pertempuran melawan titan ini. Mereka tak lagi sekadar orang awam yang kebetulan terlibat. Keduanya direkrut menjadi prajurit yang membantu untuk memerangi para titan. Armin yang semula menolak mati-matian pada akhirnya tidak punya pilihan. Ditambah ketajaman pikiran dan ketelitiannya, ia sangat membantu dalam penyusunan rencana dan penelitian.

Biasanya, semua berjalan lancar. Biasanya, dalam segera mereka bisa memukul mundur para titan—menyisakan tubuh tak bergerak makhluk-makhluk raksasa itu bergelimangan di mana-mana.

Namun, untuk kali ini, semua terasa berbeda. Jantung Levi pun berdebar kencang, seolah tengah memperingatkannya. Beberapa kali, ia mencoba mengabaikan dan terus melaju. Namun, konsentrasi yang sedikit terpecah membuat Levi lengah dan nyaris menjadi mangsa titan. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap bisa berkelit dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Ini aneh," ujar Armin yang berhasil mengejar Levi, "Aku merasa, rombongan titan kali ini tidak ada habisnya. Seolah, ada yang membuat mereka berkumpul dengan cepat …."

"Begitukah?"

Armin mengangguk sebelum ia berpencar ke arah lain dan membiarkan Levi memotong daging di bagian tengkuk dari titan yang mendadak menghadang mereka. Setelahnya, mereka kembali saling mendekat.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat mereka bisa berkumpul dengan cepat?"

"Kalau aku tahu …." Ucapan Armin terhenti. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sebuah suara terasa mengganggunya. Mulutnya pun menyebutkan sebuah nama tanpa bisa ia cegah, "Eren?"

Secara tiba-tiba, Levi menghentikan langkah.

" _Sensei_!" teriak Armin kemudian. "Aku … seperti mendengar suara Eren!"

" _Sssh_!" Levi mengisyaratkan Armin supaya diam dan mendengarkan dengan lebih saksama.

Saat itu, di sekitar mereka tidak ada titan sama sekali. Meski mereka sudah mati-matian agar tak menimbulkan suara, sekitar mereka tak serta-merta menjadi hening karena gema pertarungan tersebar di mana-mana. Tanah pun tak henti-hentinya bergetar.

Hingga … di hadapan mereka, muncul satu sosok titan berambut hitam dengan perawakan yang lebih berbentuk ketimbang titan biasa. Bagi Armin dan Levi, sosok itu sudah jelas. Seorang _shifter_. Namun, yang membuat mereka tetap bergeming meski titan itu semakin mendekat adalah gaung suara yang tak bisa hilang dari kepala mereka.

Suara itu terus menyebutkan nama Armin dan Levi. Levi—sebagai ' _sensei'_.

Mata Armin dan Levi seketika membelalak. Mereka yakin bahwa mereka mengenali suara itu. Suara familiar itu … hanya milik seseorang.

"E … ren?"

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, di belakang sosok titan yang hanya bergeming tanpa menyerang mereka itu, muncul sosok titan lain. Sosok yang juga sama-sama mereka kenal.

 _Female Titan_. Annie Leonhart.

"Apa ini? Kenapa …?"

Sosok titan perempuan itu kemudian dikelilingi kepulan asap sebelum menghilang. Di hadapan mereka, kini hanya berdiri sosok seorang perempuan yang usianya kira-kira sepantaran Armin dan berambut pirang. Sampai sekarang pun, baik Levi maupun Armin belum benar-benar bisa memahami keajaiban berwujud _shifter_ ini.

"Jangan bengong," ujar Annie. "Kalian ingin pulang ke dunia kalian, 'kan?"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

Annie menyipitkan mata lalu menoleh ke arah titan besar di belakangnya. Titan itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan Annie naik ke tangannya. Lalu, dengan lembut, titan itu meletakkan Annie di pundaknya.

"Dengan wujud baru Eren ini, kita akan mencobanya," seru Annie sembari tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan menuju ke dunia kalian! Dunia … yang tanpa keberadaan titan."

"K-kau …."

"Teman-teman yang sepemikiran denganku akan menunggu di depan gerbang. Kami … akan meninggalkan para manusia bodoh yang memilih bertahan di tempat ini." Annie menyeringai. "Biar saja … biar saja mereka dimangsa titan. Orang-orang kolot yang tak mau mengerti meski sudah dijelaskan berulang kali itu …. Orang-orang yang mengatasnamakan kemanusiaan padahal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menjauhkan umat manusia dari kebebasan dengan idealisme mereka sendiri …."

"Aku tidak paham, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" gertak Levi.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Eren?" seru Armin dengan wajah pucat.

Dari ketinggian, Annie memandang rendah pada Levi dan Armin. Binar sinis itu terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya orang-orang kolot itu sudah berhasil memengaruhi kalian, ya?" Annie mendengus sinis. "Kalian … mau pulang ke tempat kalian atau tidak?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

" _Hmph_. Tak masalah jika kalian tetap ingin di sini dan membusuk bersama orang-orang keras kepala itu. Ayo, Eren! Kita tidak boleh melepaskan kesempatan yang jarang bisa kita dapatkan ini!"

Titan Eren itu masih memandangi Levi dan Armin. Ia belum hendak bergerak.

"Eren! Kalau kau tidak segera bergerak, nanti malam keburu—"

Tangan Titan Eren itu terulur—mendekat ke arah Levi dan Armin yang seolah masih menanti. Selama beberapa saat, baik Levi maupun Armin tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berkata-kata.

" _Tsk_! Cepatlah naik kalian! Sampai sejauh ini, kalian tidak bisa percaya juga?!" seru Annie tidak sabar. "Bukankah kalian ingin pulang ke tempat kalian?! Atau kalian masih ingin menunggu sampai kulit kalian mengeriput dan rambut kalian memutih terlebih dahulu?!"

Menunggu ….

Apa lagi yang mereka tunggu sebenarnya? Keajaiban? Kesempatan?

Katanya, ini adalah kesempatan yang telah mereka tunggu. Bisakah mereka percaya? Bisakah Annie dipercaya? Tapi, sosok Eren—meski dalam wujud titan—tampak percaya pada Annie.

Bukankah Annie orang jahat? Bukankah dia mata-mata yang sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya? Apa tujuannya?

Apa yang salah? Siapa yang salah?

Armin sudah hendak melangkah mendekat ke tangan Titan Eren saat suara lain mendadak tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka.

"Cukup sampai di sana!" Erwin berkata dengan tegas. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak main-main dan bahwa perintahnya tak boleh diabaikan sama sekali. "Ternyata ini tujuanmu, Leonhart."

Di belakang Erwin, Hanji memperlihatkan wujudnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan penuh gairah.

"Begitu … jadi kau mengubah Eren menjadi _shifter_ seperti kalian?" Hanji memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Dan apa katamu tadi? Kalian mau ke dunia lain dengan _menunggangi_ Eren?"

Levi bisa melihat wajah Annie yang berubah garang. Tak ada ekspresi kekanakan, tak ada wajah penuh pengharapan. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah petarung. Dan bukan sembarang petarung.

Namun, sebelum bentrokan terjadi, Titan Eren langsung meraup Armin dan Levi dengan tangannya dan berlari menjauhi Erwin serta Hanji. Samar-samar, di antara suara ledakan dan gemuruh yang terjadi, Levi bisa mendengar teriakan perintah Erwin untuk menjatuhkan Titan Eren.

Levi berusaha keluar dari genggaman tangan Titan Eren. Rasa sesak membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seolah mengerti, Titan Eren kemudian meletakkan Levi maupun Armin di bahu yang berbeda dengan tempat Annie berada. Setelah itu, sementara Titan Eren terus berlari, sebelah tangannya berusaha melindungi tengkuknya sebagaimana perintah Annie.

Dalam pelarian mereka, beberapa kali Titan Eren mengalami kesulitan karena dihadang oleh beberapa prajurit bawahan Erwin. Semakin mendekat ke arah gerbang, entah bagaimana prajurit Erwin terlihat semakin banyak dan semakin lincah menghadapi titan-titan lain yang mulai tak berdaya karena matahari semakin tenggelam.

Sosok Colossal Titan sudah menghilang, jejaknya tak terlihat di mana pun. Demikian pula dengan Armored Titan. Annie bilang, teman-temannya akan menunggu di dekat gerbang. Mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke wujud manusia mereka.

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan umat manusia!"

Saat itu, entah dari mana, sosok Erwin berhasil menerjang dan nyaris memberi satu sayatan di kaki Eren untuk menghentikan langkahnya, andai saja Annie tidak melompat turun dan langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi Female Titan. Karena polah Annie itu, Titan Eren pun berhenti berlari. _Sesaat_.

Female Titan kemudian memperdengarkan suara melengking yang membuat titan-titan lain berkumpul di dekatnya. Lalu, samar-samar pula, Levi bisa mendengar suara perempuan berkata,

"Pergilah! Aku akan menyusul! Pastikan kau membawa Bertolt dan Reiner bersamamu!"

Titan Eren tampak ragu-ragu. Tapi, satu geraman dari Female Titan akhirnya membuat Titan Eren kembali berlari menuju gerbang.

Langit tampak semakin gelap. Menit demi menit berlalu dan gerbang Wall Maria sudah tampak jelas di depan mata. Juga … Colossal Titan dan Armored Titan. Keduanya bergeming seakan menjaga pintu gerbang.

Tidak, bukankah seharusnya mereka tidak muncul dalam wujud titan? Kenapa mereka berdiri dalam wujud titan setelah sebelumnya mereka diperkirakan sudah kembali ke wujud manusia mereka?

"Apa yang …."

Saat itulah, Armored Titan mulai berlari. Sementara itu, Colossal Titan bergerak dengan sangat perlahan. Begitu pun ia sudah menyebabkan goncangan hebat.

" _Sensei_! Mereka bergerak ke tempat Annie berada! Apa … apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Baik Levi maupun Titan Eren seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di depan gerbang yang hanya berjarak selangkah itu, Titan Eren bergeming dan menatap ke arah Female Titan yang tampak bergerak-gerak menghindari serangan para prajurit.

"Aaa … aaaa …."

Sebagai jawaban atas keraguan mereka, Female Titan mendadak melolong. Suaranya begitu nyaring dan … menembus ke jauh ke relung jiwa. Mereka tahu, saat malam menjelang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa titan-titan itu lakukan. Lolongan itu pun terdengar bagaikan suatu tangis keputusasaan.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana ….

Dengan sepasang matanya sendiri, Levi bisa melihat sosok Female Titan menengok ke arah mereka. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak kaku.

 _Pulang_ , katanya.

Mata Levi terbelalak. Ia menganga melihat pemandangan yang tidak ia kira akan ia lihat. Bulu kuduknya serasa meremang.

 _Aku akan menyusul ke tempatmu. Entah kapan. Suatu hari nanti …._

 _Aku berjanji …._

 _Jika aku selamat …._

Mulut Levi menganga. Ia lalu bisa mendengar suara Eren berkata,

"Ta … pi … Annie …."

Mungkin bayangan, mungkin pula kenyataan. Female Titan tersenyum sedetik. Samar-samar, pergerakan mulutnya kembali terlihat di antara tangan yang bergerak untuk menghalau para prajurit.

 _Jangan menoleh ke belakang lagi!_

 _Pulang! Pulanglah!_

"Dia—" Levi tercekat.

Female Titan sekali lagi melolong keras. Teriakannya membahana, kali ini sebagai pertanda. Levi menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan mencengkeram rambut Eren.

"EREN! BERGERAKLAH! LEWATI GERBANG ITU!" perintah Levi cepat.

"Aaaa …."

"CEPAT BERGERAK, BOCAH BODOH!" teriak Levi lagi dengan nada yang sekali ini benar-benar tak ingin dibantah.

Demikianlah Titan Eren kembali bergerak. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya di kaki dan melesat kuat ke arah gerbang. Sesaat, Levi bisa melihat percikan-percikan api yang tampak menahan pergerakan Titan Eren. Namun, Titan Eren tidak mundur.

Titan Eren terus melaju, mematahkan dinding tak kasatmata apa pun itu yang menghalangi jalannya. Percikan api pun seakan mulai melelehkan tubuh Titan Eren sedikit demi sedikit.

Sementara Eren berjuang, Levi mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu, Annie sudah memperingatkan. Namun, tak bisakah ia mengetahui, meski hanya sedikit, apa yang sedang terjadi di belakang sana?

Dewa kali ini mendengar permohonan kecil Levi. Mendadak, dalam lorong yang tengah mereka tempuh, bulir-bulir salju berjatuhan entah dari mana. Saat itulah, Levi seolah mendapat penglihatan yang ia inginkan.

 _Titan-titan yang terkapar tak berdaya. Puing-puing berserakan. Langit yang semakin gelap dengan hiasan asap yang tak kunjung merendah.  
_

 _Lolongan samar lainnya yang sirat akan kepedihan_ _…._

 _Lalu, kristal es besar di tengah-tengah desa …._

Dan semuanya pun mendadak menjadi gelap ….

* * *

 _Karena dunia ini tak melulu hanya putih dan hitam._

 _Abu-abu tak hanya berdiam di satu dunia …._

 _Ada. Selalu ada._

 _Di mana-mana._

* * *

Mata Levi terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah dingin. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menggigil karena dingin yang langsung menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Dari punggung, tangan, kaki … sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia pun terlonjak. Dalam posisi duduknya, Levi tersadar bahwa ia tengah dikelilingi hamparan salju empuk yang baru saja menjadi kasurnya.

Kepala Levi menengadah. Hari itu, langit tampak biru. Dan jernih. Namun, salju yang menumpuk di sekelilingnya mengindikasikan bahwa tempat itu baru saja menerima guyuran hujan salju—mungkin cukup lebat pula. Jika hari ini matahari muncul dan tak sekadar mengintip malu-malu, mungkin salju-salju itu bisa segera mencair.

" _Nghhh_ …."

Geraman tertahan itu mengalihkan perhatian Levi. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, berbaring dua anak laki-laki. Yang satu dalam keadaan telungkup dan yang lain dalam posisi miring. Keduanya mulai menunjukkan pergerakan.

Mulut Levi terbuka. Entah apa alasannya, ia merasa … lega.

"Eren? Armin?"

Seseorang dengan rambut kecokelatan yang semula dalam posisi telungkup mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menyeka salju yang sedikit menempel di wajahnya.

Mata hijaunya mengerjap-ngerjap seolah tengah menilai keadaan. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Saat itulah, laki-laki satunya yang berambut pirang terbangun dan langsung bersin-bersin. Namun, bersinnya terhenti saat ia melihat temannya yang memperdengarkan tawa kecil.

"E-Eren!"

"Yo, Armin!"

Alis Armin mengernyit.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita berada di sini?" tanya Armin cepat. "Dan … salju-salju ini?"

"Sebelum bertanya seperti itu, coba lihat dirimu," ujar Eren sambil terkekeh, "pakaian macam apa itu?" Eren kemudian menoleh ke arah Levi. " _Sensei_ juga. Kalian kok pakai baju kembaran, sih?"

Tak lama, ketiga pasang mata itu saling bertemu—seakan tengah memastikan sekaligus bercerita melalui tatapan mata. Keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketegangan diam-diam telah merambati ketiganya, menimbulkan perasaan tak nyaman dan ketakutan.

" _S-Sensei_ ," celetuk si rambut pirang, Armin, "apa yang … baru saja terjadi?"

" _Sensei_ …."

"Yah …."

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab sebelum mereka benar-benar memastikan. Levi pun bangkit berdiri—diikuti oleh Armin dan Eren yang justru memasang wajah waspada.

"Seharusnya," ujar Levi dengan berhati-hati, "klub kendo kita sedang menjalani _summer camp_ , bukan?"

Eren dan Armin mengangguk nyaris secara bersamaan. Levi menghela napas dan kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. Matanya kemudian meneliti ke sekelilingnya.

Ada sungai tempat ia terakhir melihat Eren dan Armin mengambil air. Sungai itu kini membeku. Di sekeliling mereka pun tak banyak pepohonan hijau yang bertahan, tampaknya dedaunan sudah sejak lama meninggalkan batangnya untuk menghadapi salju sendirian. Tempat ini tampak asing dengan jalan yang tak terlihat jelas karena tertutup salju.

Meskipun demikian, Levi merasa bahwa ia tahu tempat ini. Hanya butuh beberapa detik selanjutnya bagi Levi untuk benar-benar yakin bahwa ia mengenal tempat ini meski ada banyak perbedaan di sana-sini.

Ia pun berjalan beberapa langkah dan menemukan gundukan tangga yang sudah ditutupi salju. Ia berhenti di depan tangga tersebut dan menoleh ke arah Eren dan Armin yang masih berdiri diam.

Sesaat, pandangannya menerawang, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di belakang Eren dan Armin. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apa pun kecuali sesemakan ranting dan beberapa bonggol kayu. Lebih lanjut, ia hanya bisa melihat tebing besar yang berwarna cokelat keabuan.

Mata Levi menyipit.

 _Jangan menoleh ke belakang lagi …._

Entah mengapa, kata-kata itu bergaung nyaring dalam kepalanya. Ia tak tahu suara siapa barusan. Ia tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam mimpi panjangnya yang melelahkan. Ia tak ingat apa-apa.

"Pokoknya, coba kita ke penginapan dulu untuk tahu apa yang terjadi."

Armin dan Eren pun setengah berlari menyusul Levi. Wajah mereka menyiratkan bahwa mereka benar-benar kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seberapa keras pun mereka berusaha mengingat, perasaan tidak nyaman yang menggerogoti membuat mereka menepis semua usaha untuk mendapat jawaban.

Pada akhirnya yang tertinggal hanyalah keping-keping kenangan yang bagaikan mimpi. Tak tergapai oleh tangan, tak tertangkap oleh indra apa pun.

Namun, ia tetap ada di sana. Berdiam di dasar ingatan yang gelap dan dingin.

Kenangan samar mengenai dunia lain yang pernah mereka kunjungi ….

 ** _***THE END***_**

* * *

Selesai di saat-saat terakhir. _The power of_ kepepet memang luar biasa! :")

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Jujur, saya belum ngikutin SnK lebih jauh. Paling mentok sampai Annie jadi es rasanya. Dan memang belum begitu mendalami kisah maupun karakternya. Makanya, kalau-kalau ada kesalahan informasi di sana-sini serta ke-OOC-an, harap dimaklumi :')

Soal _ending_ fanfik ini … ya gitu. Yang udah nonton Spirited Away pasti tahu kenapa _ending_ -nya rada begitu. Wkwkwkwk.

Jujur, saya nggak nyangka fanfict ini akan jadi sepanjang itu. _Not to mention that this fanfiction is the longest one among the fanfiction I made for Levi Movie Festival._ Bahkan kayaknya … fanfik ini fanfik terpanjang aku di tahun 2015 ini. *tepuk tangan* Dan ngetiknya pun banyak ngadatnya, walaupun setelah jadi, saya cukup puas, sih. _Fun_ juga~X'D

Dih, _author note_ -nya udah kepanjangan kayaknya. Akhir kata, semoga fanfiksi ini bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian.

 _Note:_ sedikit diedit karena Fayeye X"D

 _Reviews are always—very much—welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
